We don't need a title
by The Insanities
Summary: What happens when you let loose three insane, aspiring writers... well, be warned, havoc results.


We don't really have a title, nor do we need one, so yeah. HUH!  
  
By The Insanities  
  
Disclaimer: All the usual stuff, such as we don't own, never did, never will, any of the characters, things or places that may or may not occur in this or any other story we may or may not happen to write, nor are we so delusional that we think we do (we are probably delusional, but not that way). Oh and by the way suing us isn't going to do much good because between the three of us we own not much more than a couple of notebooks and a pen that's running out of ink.  
  
The Beginning.  
  
"Guys! Guys! Get up, you have got to see this!"  
  
Finarfëwen and Jynethe glanced up as Mithborien skidded to a halt in front of them. They were intensely arguing who made the better couple. Jynethe was going for Numair and Daine and Kel and Cleon while Finarfëwen was sticking with George and Alanna. However they both stopped their argument when Mithborien appeared, practically bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. Again she said, "You have got to see this."  
  
Finarfëwen raised an eyebrow at Jynethe before asking with trepidation, "See what?"  
  
"It's the coolest thing. Come on," Mithborien said. Then she ran off leaving two very confused people. Jynethe looked to the side at her friend. She asked, "Well, do we follow her?"  
  
"I dunno. What do you think?" Finarfëwen replied.  
  
"Have we got anything better to do."  
  
Finarfëwen opened her mouth to reply as she looked after the departing Mithborien then turned back to Jynethe. Abruptly she closed her mouth and said, "Good point."  
  
When they caught up with Mithborien again she was standing in front of an old style police telephone box. She was grinning manically as she waved her hands at the blue telephone booth. "Ta da!" she said with a flourish.  
  
"This is it?" Jynethe asked dubiously.  
  
"Yeah," Mithborien said. "Isn't it cool."  
  
"It's a police telephone box," Finarfëwen said scornfully.  
  
Mithborien sighed loudly as she said, "It's not just a police telephone box, Sus. This is so much more."  
  
Jynethe then asked, "So what is it?"  
  
"This my slightly crazy and occasionally psychotic friends is." Mithborien then paused for dramatic effect, clearly waiting for something. She then paused again and again.  
  
"What are you doing now?" Finarfëwen nearly screamed.  
  
"Well, I was waiting for the drum roll to add to the moment," said Mithborien, looking around. "But clearly Phil isn't here. PHIL!!"  
  
"Phil? Who the hell is Phil?" Jynethe asked, confusion etched across her face.  
  
"Oh, Phil is our sound effects guy."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But since he's somewhere else. right. now. Phil? Okay, never mind. Forget about the drum roll. This is the Tardis, Dr. Who's ship."  
  
"Whose ship?" Jynethe asked.  
  
"Who's."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Who."  
  
"Wait, wait, wait," Finarfëwen interrupted. "You mean the TV show Dr. Who."  
  
"Yeah," Mithborien said still grinning. "I bought his ship and refitted her."  
  
"Where?" Finarfëwen asked.  
  
Mithborien frowned. "Where's what?"  
  
"What?" Finarfëwen frowned back then shook her head. "No, I mean where did you buy the Tardis?"  
  
"Oh. I bought her off Ebay over the net. Did up her engines, redecorated a bit, added some new gadgets, new technology. You know the standard stuff."  
  
Jynethe and Finarfëwen both moved forward examining the supposed Tardis.  
  
"So this is a space ship?" Jynethe asked.  
  
"Yep. And a time ship," Mithborien added.  
  
Finarfëwen placed a hand on the door handle and pulled but nothing happened. She looked questionably at Mithborien. Mithborien looked blank for a moment then her blue eyes lit up. "Oh sorry," she said. "I locked it." She pulled out a small remote control attached to a sphere-like key ring, a sphere that had small swirling lights in it and looked suspiciously like the galaxy from Men in Black.  
  
"Hey," Finarfëwen said, pointing at the key ring. "Is that."  
  
Mithborien glanced down at her hand holding the remote control and quickly shook her head. "No, no it's not," she said hurriedly. She pressed a button on the remote control and hid the thing in her pocket. A beep sounded then the door swooshed open in a haze of SFX smoke.  
  
"Since when did the Tardis have that?" Finarfëwen asked.  
  
"What? I told you I refitted her," Mithborien replied.  
  
Finarfëwen turned to Jynethe who shrugged and stepped inside. Mithborien quickly followed leaving Finarfëwen standing outside. She looked around before shaking her head at the heavens. Mithborien's voice floated out from inside, strangely echoed, "Stop complaining to the Gods and come inside."  
  
Resigning herself Finarfëwen stepped inside and stopped short, letting the door slide shut behind her. "Wow," was all she said. Jynethe was just as transfixed as she replied, "I know."  
  
"Well, I told you I refitted her," Mithborien said.  
  
Ahead of the trio extended a vast silver walled hall with rich purple carpeting down the centre. Spaced equally along each side were numerous doors with glowing touch panels next to them. What captivated Darth and Jnyethe's attention however was the fact that the hall seemingly seemed to go on forever.  
  
"This is." Finarfëwen started.  
  
"So god damn cool!" Mithborien finished. "I know!"  
  
"I don't remember the Tardis looking like this," Jynethe said.  
  
"Like I said," Mithborien replied with an edge. "I refitted her."  
  
Jynethe shrugged as she walked a few steps and brushed her fingers against one of the panels. Immediately the door slid open showing a room cluttered with equipment, objects of an unknown use and general all around junk.  
  
Mithborien sensed two pairs of eyes upon her and turned to see two pairs of eyebrows raised up at her. "Okay, okay, fine," she said as she stalked over to the door and shut it. "I'm in the middle of refitting, Happy?"  
  
"No," Darth and Jynethe said simply.  
  
Mithborien sighed again, loudly. "Okay, forget about that and come see Command."  
  
Jynethe and Finarfëwen followed Mithborien up the hall until they reached an intersection. Where the new hallway joined, a great pair of double doors resided. Touching a side panel the doors slid effortlessly open revealing a well lit room. The centre of the room housed the hexagonal device with the crystal pump above it and the time controls on one side. Control panels crowded with flashing lights, buttons, displays and switches covered the walls with a main view screen on the far wall. Located in front of the display screen was a luxurious Captain's chair with every comfort imaginable and a master control panel on one of the arms. Mithborien walked forward and sat down in the chair, stretching out her feet on the footstool. With a smug smile she said, "Shotgun."  
  
"Damn," Finarfëwen swore as she stamped her foot. Jynethe just shook her head in resignation as Mithborien started laughing. When the laughing ceased Jynethe asked, "So how does this ship work?"  
  
The smile vanished off Mithborien's face as she slowly looked around the room at the controls. "Huh."  
  
"You do know how to work this ship, right?" Finarfëwen asked, her voice tinged with worry.  
  
"Ahh."  
  
"Right? MITHBORIEN!"  
  
"Give me a break," Mithborien defended herself. "It's not like I've had this ship for long. Just give me a second and don't steal my chair."  
  
Darth threw her hands up in the air as Mithborien walked over to a control panel. After a few minutes Jynethe ventured a, "Mithborien?"  
  
"Relax," she said. "I got it. It's this button here." She pressed a large red flashing button in the centre of the panel. Nothing happened. "Oh, crap."  
  
Finarfëwen and Jynethe looked frantically towards Mithborien as she spoke.  
  
"Wrong button," she said.  
  
A second later the ship burst into motion throwing everyone hard to the ground, taking their breaths away. As the ship flew away Jynethe, Finarfëwen and Mithborien could do nothing but wait to see where it would take them.  
  
And so it begins.  
  
Dun, Dun, Dun.  
  
Dun, dun, dun, DUN! Dun, Dun, Dun, Dun, dun.  
  
Dun, di, de, DUN!  
  
"Mithborien!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Cut it out."  
  
"Well I have to do something."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause Phil isn't here and the moment needed music to add to the mood."  
  
"That wasn't music, that was you going dun, dun, dun. Now stop it."  
  
"But?"  
  
"Mithborien."  
  
"Okay, fine. Have it your way."  
  
Dun, Dun, DUN!!!!  
  
"Ow." 


End file.
